O Fim e o Recomeço Chall Ship inusitados
by Diana Black 14
Summary: Fic escrita para o 1º Challenger de Ships Inusitados do Grimmauld Place. É uma UA que não leva em consideração os acontecimentos do último livro. Leia para saber!


Cap 1

Autor: Diana Black  
E-mail:  
Título: O Fim... e o recomeço  
Capa ou link para a capa:  
Sinopse: Após a morte de Tonks, Remus precisa continuar vivendo e para isso ele conta com a ajuda de uma amiga muito especial.  
Ship: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger  
Linha escolhida: "A vida é a arte do encontro, embora haja tantos desencontros pela vida" (Vinícius de Moraes)  
Itens escolhidos: Sussurro, Neblina, Porcelana (com bônus e bônus extra), Duelo, Despedida (com bônus), Flagrante, Filhote, Loucura (com bônus), Bônus extra (casamento)  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: AU  
Spoilers: Até o Príncipe Mestiço. Ignora completamente os fatos acontecidos em Relíquias da Morte.  
Observações: Existe uma outra Fic, de minha autoria com o mesmo nome, que já foi publicada há algum tempo. Essa é uma adaptação da outra, porém contem cenas e situações que não estavam na outra. Há também algumas cenas retiradas da Fic "O poder de uma promessa e a força de uma lembrança", também de minha autoria.

Tanto o item "despedida" quanto o "Flagrante" aparecem duas vezes. Deixo para o mestre do Challenger decidir qual considerar.

O Fim... e o recomeço

Era noite alta, ele se encontrava sentado na cozinha subterrânea da mansão Black. Há mais de um ano que evitava voltar lá, mas foi o lugar que achou menos provável encontrar alguém e também tinha esperanças de que ninguém o procuraria ali.

Ainda estava fraco e abatido, a noite anterior havia sido lua cheia e ele havia sofrido uma transformação muito desgastante. Essas lembranças fizeram com que grossas lágrimas rolassem pela face marcada pelo tempo de Remus Lupin. Naquela noite ele estivera preso no quarto que ela havia encantado. Ela o havia deixado protegido, mas ele não pode protegê-la.

Ele tomou mais um gole do Whisky de fogo, que desceu queimando sua garganta. Nunca foi de se embriagar, mas hoje ele queria ficar bêbado, só assim teria coragem para fazer o que precisava.

Deu um sorriso triste, precisava de coragem! Ele era um Grifinório, mas nunca teve coragem para fazer o que deveria. Sabia desde sempre que não deveria existir naquele mundo, ele era amaldiçoado, era perigoso, mas era um covarde.

Não foi uma nem duas vezes que ele pensou em por fim a seu sofrimento, porém a coragem sempre lhe faltava e ele se convencia de que ainda poderia ser útil. Então a conheceu e a vida deixou de ser um fardo. Passou a ter cor. Mesmo assim Remus relutou em aceitar o amor que ela lhe oferecia, não achava correto que uma jovem tão cheia de vida ficasse presa a um semi-humano, pobre e velho. Dora merecia alguém inteiro.

Naquela noite pouco menos de dois meses atrás quando o Diretor foi assassinado e Tonks o confrontou ele cedeu. Via o quanto ela estava sofrendo, ele também sofria. Decidiu deixar de ser racional, a havia afastado durante um ano e ela estava firme em sua decisão. Ela não queria outro mais jovem, menos pobre ou mais inteiro, ela queria ele, Remus Lupin.

Apesar dos protestos de Ted Tonks, Remus mudou-se para a casa de Dora na tarde seguinte ao enterro de Dumbledore. Chegaram a fazer planos para o futuro.

Remus escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos, seu desespero era gritante "_Como ele era tolo, ele não tinha um futuro, era um amaldiçoado, não tinha esse direito_".

Ele sabia que ela temia, era uma auror e tinha como ninguém, a noção dos riscos que corriam. Lembrou-se de uma das últimas conversas que tiveram.

* * *

Flashback

_Tonks estava deitada nos braços dele e acariciava distraidamente seu peito nu. Ele havia acabado de lhe dizer que não iria falar sobre aquele assunto. Havia colocado um braço sobre os olhos e estava decidido a dormir._

_-- Eu sei que nada vai acontecer a nenhum de nós – ela falou se apoiando em um cotovelo e olhando para ele – mas se acontecer..._

_-- Dora! – Falou com um bufo retirando o braço para olhá-la com reprovação – Você está se contradizendo! Nada vai acontecer então não há sobre o que falar!_

_Ela sentou-se e mordeu o lábio inferior um pouco insegura, e ela ficava adorável assim. Mas ele não iria ceder e não falaria sobre aquele assunto. Não podia nem imaginar a hipótese de não tê-la ao lado dele. Não agora que havia assumido que ela era essencial._

_Apenas alguns minutos se passaram, mas para Remus pareceu a eternidade, então ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele._

_-- Eu só queria ter certeza de que você vai ficar bem, meu amor!_

_-- E eu vou ficar Dora. – era hora de tentar uma fuga estratégica – Porque eu só preciso de você para isto! E você vai estar sempre comigo não vai? – perguntou já se aproximando dos lábios dela. _

_E ele acreditava que ela não iria se importar._

_-- Claro que vou! – respondeu ofegante por entre os beijos sedutores – Sempre e Para sempre!_

Fim do Flashback

* * *

Agora que Snape era um traidor da ordem eles não tinham como conseguir a Wolfsbane. Remus decidiu que iria para a floresta, assim não colocaria ninguém em risco. Tonks o convenceu a não se afastar dela. O casal decidiu encantar um quarto sem janelas onde ela o trancou ao pôr-do-sol. Naquela noite ela não queria deixá-lo, mas não pode deixar de responder ao chamado urgente, estavam em guerra e ela era necessária.

Remus tomou mais um gole, diretamente da garrafa, de seu Whisky, chorou ainda mais. Os que viram o combate e sobreviveram para contar disseram que os aurores estavam em desvantagem de 3 para 1. Ninfadora lutou como uma verdadeira auror, mas morreu após receber um golpe covarde de sua tia Bellatrix Lestrange.

No dia seguinte a batalha, quando Remus recobrou a consciência e foi avisado do que havia acontecido ele não pode acreditar, não quis acreditar. Sentou-se em sua sala e esperou que ela retornasse. Ela havia prometido que estaria com ele sempre! Preparou-se para vê-la entrar pela porta, suja, com suas roupas rasgadas, alguns arranhões, mas sorrindo. Ele esperou, mas Ninfadora nunca voltou.

A realidade o atingiu como um aríete, ele se desesperou, nunca mais veria sua Dora. Naquele instante teve certeza do que deveria fazer. Pegou o velho Colt de seu pai e se escondeu na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld nº 12. Resolveu embriagar-se para não perder a coragem de fazer o que sabia que deveria.

Naquele instante percebeu que a garrafa em suas mãos continha pouco mais de um quarto de Whisky. Sorriu ao pensar que estava chegando o momento. Ele sabia que não a reencontraria, ela era um anjo e ele amaldiçoado. Se realmente existia algum lugar para ir depois da morte o lugar dele não seria o mesmo de Ninfadora.

Estava novamente levando a garrafa à boca quando ouviu a porta da cozinha se abrindo. Naquele momento percebeu o quanto estava bêbado, pois demorou mais de um minuto para reconhecer quem entrava.

Era Hermione Granger. "_Claro_" pensou "_quem mais seria capaz de deduzir onde eu me esconderia_". Ela falou com ele, e Remus teve que se esforçar para entender e ainda mais para conseguir dizer algo coerente.

-- Professor Lupin! Ah, que bom que o encontrei... – parou assustada.

Remus percebeu que os olhos dela recaíram sobre o revolver largado na mesa. Ele tentou alcançá-lo, mas seus reflexos estavam lentificados pelo excesso de álcool. Hermione sacou a varinha e com um gesto rápido o revolver estava em suas mãos. Antes que ele pudesse protestar ela já abria a arma e retirava a única bala de seu interior, examinou-a e retornou com ela ao lugar. Em um minuto de delirante esperança, Remus achou que ela lhe devolveria o revolver e iria embora, mas ela apenas bateu com a varinha na arma e esta desapareceu. Ele se concentrou para protestar.

-- Hermione, você não tem este direito! Me devolva, agora! – Falou alto, grosseiro. Queria que ela sentisse medo dele, mas a ação do álcool não permitiu esse efeito.

Ela entrou, sentou-se ao lado dele. Só então Remus percebeu que os olhos dela estavam inchados e vermelhos, mas sua expressão era séria.

-- Não vou dizer que sei o que está sentindo. Não sei! O senhor a amava. Mas Tonks era minha amiga e todos estamos sofrendo. Esta não é a solução. – Ele viu que lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela, Remus não conteve as dele. Ficaram calados por um tempo, ela quebrou o silêncio.

-- Remus – Ele a olhou diretamente, ela sorriu, um sorriso triste, apenas para lhe transmitir um pouco de segurança – Ela não iria querer que você fizesse nenhuma besteira. Tonks amava a vida e amava você, não iria querer ver você desistir de tudo. Ela iria querer que você reconstruísse sua vida.

Ele sabia disto, sabia que Ninfadora não iria querer que ele morresse, mas ele estava sofrendo tanto, achava que morreria de tanta dor. Da dor que a falta dela lhe causava. Hermione o abraçou e ele chorou em seu ombro até adormecer.

No dia seguinte quando acordou a primeira coisa que Remus Lupin pensou foi que nunca mais tomaria uma gota sequer de Whisky de fogo. A dor de cabeça era algo de insuportável. A segunda coisa foi que estava em seu quarto na sede da Ordem da Fênix, vestido com as roupas de sair, sem sapatos e não tinha a menor idéia de como havia parado lá.

Em um segundo as lembranças o atropelaram e ele sentiu aquele aperto no coração, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, algumas rolaram por sua face. Mas ele precisava se controlar, precisava sobreviver. Respirou profundamente tentando ser racional. Após um banho rápido desceu para tentar comer algo e pensar no que faria. Não queria voltar para o apartamento de Ninfadora, sabia que não suportaria viver lá apenas com as lembranças dela. Ele não tinha para onde ir.

Ao abrir a porta da cozinha foi surpreendido pelo delicioso cheiro de café fresco e ovos mexidos. Olhou para próximo do fogão e Hermione o cumprimentou:

-- Bom dia, Professor – tentou sorrir um pouco, mas seu cansaço era visível. Ele tentou lhe devolver o sorriso apesar de achar que nunca mais conseguiria sorrir novamente.

-- Bom dia. Você parece que não dormiu muito esta noite.

-- É verdade, devo estar com uma cara horrível – comentou disfarçando um bocejo. Ele sentou-se e ela trouxe o café, os ovos e umas torradas. – Não tínhamos muitas opções, mas acho que dá para não morrer de fome. – ficaram em silencio, ele o quebrou.

-- Como fui parar no quarto? – Ela corou levemente.

-- Oh! O senhor dormiu enquanto estávamos aqui na cozinha, achei que deixá-lo dormir aqui seria uma crueldade, então o levei para seu quarto – deu de ombros, como se cuidar de ex-professores bêbados e com tendências suicidas fosse algo que fazia toda semana. Ele corou, ela continuou a título de explicação – retirei seus sapatos por que não consigo imaginar alguém descansando de sapatos.

Remus sentiu-se envergonhado por ter dado tanto trabalho. Descansou a xícara e falou ainda sem encará-la.

-- Me desculpe, Hermione. Não queria que tivesse me visto daquele jeito.

-- O que é isso, Professor! – ele olhou e ela sorria sinceramente – Trabalho nenhum. Amigos são para todas as horas. O senhor precisava de um ombro e aqui estava ele – falou apontando os ombros dela, onde ele havia adormecido na véspera.

-- Bom, se fui elevado ao status de amigo, que tal acabarmos com o "Professor" e o "senhor"? – Hermione corou novamente e concordou. – Mais uma coisa, sobre, bem, sobre a arma – ela ficou séria, mas aguardou o que ele queria dizer.

– Obrigado por não me deixar... – ela sorriu.

-- Sem problemas. Ela está bem guardada – ele a olhou um pouco confuso – não vou devolvê-la, mas também não farei nada com ela, ficará guardada comigo até que você decida se desfazer dela – Ele concordou. Seria melhor assim.

Logo após o café, McGonagal apareceu na lareira e convidou Remus para voltar a lecionar DCAT em Hogwarts. Ele aceitou, seria bom voltar à escola e poderia tomar conta de Harry.

Voltou ao apartamento de Ninfadora. Achou que não teria coragem para prosseguir, porém Hermione estava ao seu lado.

-- Você não está sozinho, Remus. Eu estou com você! – disse segurando uma das mãos dele.

E lá, naquele lugar que trazia de volta as memórias dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida, ele se despediu de sua Dora. Despediu-se de seus sonhos e das promessas de um futuro que ele sabia não ter direito, mas mesmo assim desejou.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo se demorou, porém o Remus que saiu de lá estava diferente do que entrou. Seus olhos estavam secos e sua expressão determinada. Ele tinha um novo objetivo.

* * *

Parte II

O sétimo e último ano cursado em Hogwarts pelo trio maravilha foi polvilhado por batalhas, perdas e descobertas. Hermione assumiu o cargo de Monitora Chefe e Remus o de Diretor da Grifinória.

Apesar do ano difícil, coisas boas aconteceram. Harry descobriu sobre o plano de Dumbledore e Snape e antes da última batalha o ex-professor retornou para o lado deles.

Hermione manteve-se atenta, temia que o professor tivesse uma recaída, mas isto não aconteceu. Remus não se permitiu viver o luto pela morte da namorada, ele bloqueou a dor da perda de Tonks alimentando a idéia de vingança contra Bellatrix.

A Grifinória sabia que essa não era a forma correta de superar tal perda. Em algum momento a rede protetora que ele havia construído iria se partir e por isso ela permaneceu próxima. Havia feito uma promessa, e iria cumpri-la!

* * *

Flashback

_Poucos dias após a morte do Diretor, houve uma reunião na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Sem Dumbledore tudo estava muito mais complicado. Logo que os membros foram dispensados Hermione, Gina e Tonks subiram para o segundo andar da mansão Black. Remus ficou na cozinha conversando com Arthur e Kingsley. As garotas não deixaram de perceber o breve sorriso trocado pelo casal antes delas subirem. Desde aquela noite na Ala hospitalar de Hogwarts que andavam curiosas sobre esse "envolvimento" entre a auror e o ex-professor. _

_Assim que fecharam a porta do quarto, Gina não conseguiu mais refrear a curiosidade e perguntou:_

_-- Então Tonks! Conta pra gente desde quando você e o professor estão juntos!_

_-- Gina! – Hermione a censurou – Que pergunta mais indiscreta!_

_A auror riu, mas ambas as garotas perceberam que algo a preocupava._

_-- É indiscreta mesmo Gina – disse tentando disfarçar – mas não me importo de responder. Nós começamos a namorar alguns meses antes da reconvocação da Ordem da Fênix, e nos separamos pouco depois daquela luta no Departamento de Mistérios._

_-- Peraí!! Vocês namoraram enquanto estávamos todos aqui?! – Gina estava muito surpresa. Tonks concordou com um aceno sorrindo – e porque esconderam que estavam juntos?!_

_-- Só vocês não sabiam. Sua mãe achou que poderíamos ser uma má influência!_

_-- Como se o Professor Lupin pudesse ser uma má influência para alguém – concluiu Hermione retirando um antigo vaso de porcelana da mesa ao lado de sua cama._

_-- Você diz isso porque não tem idéia de como ele é quando estamos sozinhos! – sorriu fazendo uma cara endiabrada._

_-- Tonks! – Hermione deixou cair o vaso com a surpresa do comentário. Este se quebrou em vários pedaços. _

_-- Reparo! – disse Gina que seguiu para o banheiro rindo da amiga._

_Tonks reassumiu seu ar preocupado e pensativo. Quase não percebeu quando Hermione, após colocar o antigo artefato em segurança, sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou uma de suas mãos._

_-- O que a está acontecendo, Tonks? – perguntou olhando-a um pouco preocupada._

_A auror permaneceu calada por mais algum tempo, Hermione apenas aguardou. Gina retornou ao quarto e sentou-se na cama em frente das duas. _

_-- Tenho medo do que possa acontecer a Remus se algo acontecer a mim – falou de repente, como se temesse perder a coragem de dizer aquelas palavras. Suspirou._

_-- Nada vai acontecer a você, Tonks! – Retrucou Gina rapidamente como se aquela frase já tivesse sido repetida tantas vezes que nem precisasse pensar nela para falar. _

_Hermione, porém, permaneceu quieta. Eles queriam acreditar que a guerra chegaria ao fim e todos ficariam bem. Mas a realidade era que não estavam vivendo um conto-de-fadas, a morte os espreitava em cada esquina, em cada curva, em cada batalha. Era tolo, era infantil acreditar que todos sobreviveriam._

_Ela entendia o temor de Tonks, ela mesmo pensava assim. Sabia que ainda tinha muito que viver e o que aprender. Claro que não queria morrer! Mas não tinha medo da morte, tinha muito mais medo da perda de seus amigos._

_Viu algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto da amiga, olhou para Gina que lhe dizia com os olhos que ela devia dizer algo confortador, antes disso, porém, Tonks falou de novo._

_-- Remus perdeu todos os seus amigos. Quando nos separamos no ano passado foi porque ele tinha medo que algo acontecesse a mim – as lágrimas correram pela face dela – Tenho medo que ele faça uma besteira caso o pior aconteça comigo._

_E pela primeira vez desde que começaram aquela conversa ela olhou para Hermione, segurou a outra mão dela entre as suas._

_-- Eu quero muito que essa guerra acabe para que possamos viver felizes, formar uma família, fazer planos para daqui a dez anos, e não para os próximos dois dias, ou duas semanas. – ela suspirou – Mas se algo acontecer a mim gostaria que Remus continuasse a viver e a procurar sua felicidade._

_Gina ia novamente dizer que nada iria acontecer a nenhum deles, mas parou ao perceber a intensidade do olhar daquelas duas mulheres._

_-- Nós temos que acreditar que tudo dará certo, Tonks. – Hermione falou com uma voz muito séria – Mas se algo acontecer a você, nós cuidaremos de Remus! – Hermione enxugou algumas lágrimas que correram pelo rosto da auror – Não se preocupe, nós nunca o deixaremos só._

_Não havia varinhas erguidas, não havia sido dito qualquer feitiço, mas era possível sentir a aura de magia que se formava em torno delas._

_Aquilo era uma promessa!_

Fim do Flashback

* * *

No dia em que Harry lutou e matou Voldemort, Remus foi atrás da assassina de sua amada. Ele a perseguiu, a encurralou e lhe deu a chance de se entregar. Bellatrix apenas riu daquele semi-humano que se achava páreo para uma sangue-puro como ela. O embate entre eles foi um show à parte apreciado por poucos.

Foi o duelo entre um mestiço cuja vida nunca foi fácil e que sempre precisou lutar muito por tudo o que conquistou, mas que mesmo assim manteve-se íntegro. Contra uma puro-sangue que sempre teve tudo o que desejou, tão fácil quanto um estalar de dedos, uma mulher que abriu sua alma para sentimentos vis que a corromperam e a macularam. A luta entre um coração machucado pela perda de seu grande amor, e um coração que nunca soube o que era amar.

Hermione estava próxima e viu quando Remus desferiu o derradeiro golpe contra a assassina de Tonks, ele tinha um estranho brilho no olhar, como se dissesse "_missão cumprida_" e isso a preocupou. Dias depois quando se reencontraram, não havia mais brilho algum e ela soube que a proteção havia se rompido. Era novamente hora de resgatá-lo.

Decidiu retornar a Hogwarts, agora como professora assistente.

* * *

Flashback

_Hermione aproximou-se da mesa onde ele estava sentado minutos antes. Apesar da conversa leve e dos sorrisos, ela não havia deixado de perceber que o olhar dele continuava vazio, ele ainda não havia encontrado um novo objetivo para sua vida. E naquele momento isso era o que mais a preocupava. Desviou o olhar para os papéis sobre a mesa._

_-- Preparando algo para as aulas? – Perguntou sorrindo._

_-- Não!_

_Ela arrependeu-se desta indiscrição assim que leu o nome de Ninfadora Tonks escrito em um dos pergaminhos. E ao mesmo tempo o tom de voz de Remus a surpreendeu. Desviou rapidamente o olhar e viu que ele havia deixado cair sua máscara e assumia um ar triste. _

_-- Oh! Desculpe Remus! – "sua idiota porque tinha que ser tão bisbilhoteira" recriminou-se mentalmente._

_-- Não precisa se desculpar – suspirou. Uma neblina anormal para aquela época do ano encobriu o sol. Ela teve um arrepio. – É que depois de amanhã faz um ano... que ela se foi. – Hermione percebeu que ele tentava conter seus sentimentos, impedi-los de vir à tona._

_Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela recusou-se a deixá-las correr._

_-- Eu vou levar umas flores... – Ele finalmente olhou-a e ela pode ver sem dúvidas que ele não tinha mais pelo que lutar ou pelo que viver. – e estava escrevendo uma carta. – e aquelas últimas palavras se pareceram muito com uma despedida._

_Hermione não se conteve mais, se aproximou e o abraçou. E mais uma vez ela esperou que ele chorasse, como naquela noite no porão do Largo Grimmauld, porém como em todas as outras vezes isso não aconteceu. Pouco depois ele a afastou. _

_-- Leve as flores Remus, visite Tonks como você tem feito nesse último ano. Conte a ela o que aconteceu. Se você quiser eu irei com você – ele baixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em uma negação – Mas não leve a carta – ele a olhou com um breve sorriso nos lábios._

_-- Eu já cumpri meu objetivo Hermione – falou afastando-se mais dela – Durante esse último ano eu só tive um pensamento: Matar Bellatrix Lestrange. Agora não me importo com mais nada._

_-- A carta não é para Tonks! – Ela arregalou os olhos em grande surpresa. Certo; Ela sabia que ele não estava bem, mas ouvi-lo dizer tão conformado que aquele era o seu destino a fez sentir medo._

_Ele confirmou a afirmação dela com um breve balançar da cabeça, ainda sem olhá-la._

_Naquele instante Hermione percebeu o quanto ele havia se afastado, ele estava ali ao alcance de suas mãos, mas nunca esteve tão longe dela e tão próximo do precipício. Ela teria que agir rápido, segurá-lo arrastá-lo para longe daquele objetivo mórbido. Já havia feito isto antes, mas naquele dia, há um ano, ele estava bêbado e desesperado. Havia tomado uma atitude impulsiva. Hoje ele estava sóbrio e resoluto, sua ação era planejada. Ela sabia que um embate com esse Remus não seria fácil. Mas ela tinha que tentar, por ele, pelos amigos que sinceramente amavam Remus e principalmente pela promessa que fizera a Tonks!_

_Hermione teve mais um arrepio seguido pela sensação de que não estava só, talvez fosse aquela estranha neblina, talvez fosse apenas a certeza de que fazia o que era certo, o que importa é que ela sentiu-se forte. Respirou profundamente e disse com a voz dura._

_-- Isso é muito triste, Remus! – ele a olhou surpreso, Hermione nunca havia falado assim com ele. – Eu nunca pensei que diria isto a alguém, mas sinto muita pena de você. – os olhos dela brilharam, mas não havia lágrimas._

_Ele não queria a pena de ninguém, nunca quis que o considerassem um pobre, um coitado, um infeliz. Aquelas palavras o feriram. E era isto que Hermione queria, ela queria que ele reagisse! Que gritasse com ela. Aquele Remus apático a estava deixando assustada!_

_-- Eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa – se aproximou dele falando com irritação – A maior preocupação de Tonks era como você ficaria se algo acontecesse a ela._

_Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Porque Hermione? Porque ela? A ex-aluna sabia fazer as perguntas certas, colocar dúvidas em suas decisões. Porque logo ela tinha que aparecer, ele não queria que nada o desviasse de seu último objetivo._

_-- Ela mesmo me disse isso. – continuou percebendo que estava conseguindo penetrar as defesas dele. – Eu fui atrás de você há um ano porque você é importante para nós, mas também porque prometi a ela que cuidaria de você!_

_Estava novamente muito próxima dele, Remus teve alguma dificuldade para desviar o olhar dela._

_-- Eu estava ao seu lado quando você matou Bellatrix, ela não te deu opção! – falou um pouco mais controlada, porém ainda muito séria. – Mas eu não quero, não posso acreditar que você foi reduzido a um sentimento tão mesquinho quanto a vingança. – suspirou. Olhou novamente para ele deixando a emoção aflorar um pouco. – Desistindo de tudo você estará dando vitória para eles, será a prova de que os sentimentos ruins são tão fortes que podem acabar até mesmo com o amor, Remus._

_-- Do que está falando Hermione! – ele também estava muito sério – Você não tem o direito de por em dúvida..._

_-- Você me deu esse direito quando me elevou ao status de amiga – interrompeu-o aumentando o tom de voz. – E não estou questionando o amor que você sentia por Tonks! – O "sentia" o feriu mais que qualquer outra palavra que ela havia dito. – Mas se você ainda amasse Tonks como sempre disse, não estaria indo contra tudo o que ela sempre acreditou. – e agora ela estava quase aos gritos. Então parou por alguns segundos. Suspirou – Ela queria que você fosse feliz Remus, acima de tudo, apesar de tudo! – falou bem mais baixo, seus olhos lacrimejando._

_-- Eu nunca vou conseguir! – aquelas palavras soaram como o uivo de um lobo ferido aos ouvidos de Hermione. Ele deu as costas a ela e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Ela sabia que ele chorava, finalmente depois de todos aqueles meses. Ela sabia que isso era bom._

_-- Não será fácil! – falou aproximando-se e tocando-lhe o ombro – Ninguém espera que seja. Você tem o direito de chorar a morte de Tonks todos os dias, todos os meses, todos os anos, mas você não tem o direito de abrir mão da sua vida. Você não pode desistir!_

_Ele finalmente a olhou, olhos úmidos, cheios de dor, mas ela quase sorriu ao perceber a sombra da dúvida por trás dos orbes cor de mel._

_-- Tonks se preocupou com a sua felicidade até o fim. Prove ao mundo que o amor é mais forte que tudo. Dê a ela esse presente, viva a vida de verdade até que chegue a hora de ir ao encontro dela._

_Ele suspirou, seus ombros caindo como se carregassem toneladas. Remus se sentia como aquela tarde, nebuloso, cinza. Mas as duras palavras de Hermione conseguiram penetrar nas brumas trazendo tímidos raios de sol. Ao mesmo tempo a neblina se dissipou lentamente e o sol reapareceu tímido tingindo o céu com vários tons de azul._

_-- Não sei se consigo. – falou baixo parecendo muito cansado._

_Uma brisa fria passou rápida por ambos. Hermione podia jurar que o vento havia sussurrado "obrigada". Já Remus ouviu a voz de sua Dora repetindo "sempre e para sempre". Em seguida o sol brilhava novamente como se em momento algum tivesse desaparecido._

_Eles se olharam surpresos, mas nada disseram. _

_-- Viva um dia de cada vez meu amigo – Hermione disse recuperando-se primeiro da estranha sensação – e nunca se esqueça: sempre que precisar eu estarei por perto. – Ele concordou com um aceno. Ela saiu em seguida._

Fim do Flashback

* * *

Parte III

Mais um ano se passou.

Remus precisou daquele ombro amigo para chorar a perda de Dora, porém após alguns meses ele deixou de sentir aquele aperto doloroso no coração cada vez que se lembrava dela. Hermione assumiu o cargo de assistente da professora Vector de Runas antigas, dessa forma pode se manter próxima e a amizade deles se estreitou.

Só depois que superou a dor da perda é que Remus conseguiu visitar novamente o local onde Ninfadora foi enterrada. Continuava a sentir saudades e também um pouco de culpa por ter se permitido tão pouco tempo com a namorada. Mesmo assim nunca mais foi visto acompanhado e quando os amigos tocavam neste assunto ele apenas sorria amarelo e desconversava. Sua jovem amiga, por outro lado, finalmente havia namorado Rony, porém o relacionamento não durou.

Hoje Hermione encontrava-se sozinha na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld nº 12. Desde a derrota de Voldemort e o fim da Ordem da Fênix, a casa era usada por amigos e conhecidos de Harry que estivessem de passagem por Londres e precisassem de um pouso, já que o rapaz não quis morar lá.

A jovem estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando ouviu a porta da cozinha abrir. Antes mesmo de ver quem era apressou-se a enxugar as lágrimas que corriam por sua face. Olhou para a porta aberta e viu Remus Lupin emoldurado pela claridade que vinha do cômodo adjacente, perdeu o fôlego por um segundo – aliás isto vinha acontecendo com uma freqüência alarmante – e rapidamente desviou os olhos.

-- Olá Remus! – tentou manter a voz firme.

Ele, porém, já havia percebido que ela estava chorando. Entrou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

-- Olá Hermione! Achei que você estaria aqui.

Ela o olhou interrogativamente, mas logo desviou o olhar, não conseguia fixá-lo por mais que segundos.

-- Cheguei um pouco atrasado ao aniversário – continuou – e quando perguntei por você, Harry me contou sobre o desentendimento com Andrew. Imaginei que você estaria aqui. – Sorriu com sinceridade.

-- É verdade – Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir do eufemismo, só mesmo Remus para ser tão gentil. Afinal a discussão entre ela e o ex-namorado havia sido digna de filmes trouxas – Eu terminei o namoro e, bom..., ele não aceitou "muito bem" – deu de ombros, inspirou profundamente para tentar controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em correr por sua face.

-- O que foi que aconteceu, de verdade? – reforçou – Vocês até pareciam se dar bem.

– Ele segurou sua mão na tentativa de lhe dar apoio.

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo dela, seu coração disparou e ela corou. Olhou-o brevemente, mas antes de falar desviou o olhar novamente.

-- Parecíamos! Mas não estávamos. – ela não queria mentir para Remus, mas também não poderia lhe contar toda a verdade – Nunca fui apaixonada por ele, mas ele sempre soube disso, e aceitou – ela achou que havia visto um discreto sorriso se formar no canto da boca dele, mas logo afastou tal idéia. Respirou fundo – Eu o achava um cara legal, achei que com o tempo, a convivência... – deu de ombros com um suspiro – é, mas essas coisas de amor, não são assim – Olhou-o novamente e agora sem dúvida havia um belo sorriso nos lábios de Remus.

-- Não, Hermione, não são mesmo. – ele acariciou distraidamente as costas das mãos dela – Mas será que ele... – e a olhou falando com os olhos "_não o Andrew, o outro_" – é assim tão inacessível?

Ela o olhou um pouco assustada, "_será que ele sabia de algo? Será que havia descoberto seu segredo?_", ele ainda tinha um belo sorriso e seus olhos brilhavam, ela lacrimejou, queria poder abraçá-lo, se perder naqueles olhos. Usou de toda a sua determinação e desviou os dela mais uma vez. "_Também se ainda não tinha percebido, agora eu estou me denunciando, droga!_". Achou melhor encerrar aquela conversa, não sabia se estava preparada para tê-la.

Remus parou de acariciar as mãos de Hermione e ficou em alerta com a reação dela. Mas o pior foi a surpresa ao reconhecer a sua reação. Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele segurou seu braço com delicada firmeza. Ela sentiu um novo arrepio percorrer seu corpo e não pôde evitar estremecer levemente. Fechou os olhos. Remus percebeu a reação dela e seu coração disparou.

-- Hermione?

Ela ouviu a voz dele chamando seu nome. Era tão doce. Ela não conseguia mais se controlar. Ela não queria mais ter que se controlar. Havia tentado sufocar aquela paixão desde que a descobrira. Há meses tentava esquecê-lo. Chegou ao ponto de namorar outro cara! Mas não conseguia enganar seu coração e em algum momento Remus perceberia.

Abriu seus olhos e fixou os dele – brilhantes – sentou-se ainda mais perto, podia sentir seu perfume. Buscou toda a sua coragem Grifinória, aproximou-se dele e beijou seus lábios. Ele se assustou, mas em segundos aceitou o beijo, abriu mais a boca e suas línguas se encontraram. Hermione sentiu que com uma das mãos ele lhe enlaçava pela cintura e com a outra aproximava ainda mais seus lábios segurando-a pelo pescoço. Ela o abraçou com força querendo que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Não saberia dizer se o beijo durou minutos ou horas, mas foi maravilhoso. Quando se separaram ambos estavam corados. "_Pronto, agora ele vai dizer que não deveria ter feito isto e vai embora, vai se afastar de mim_" – Ela não podia encará-lo. Mais uma vez seus olhos marejaram, ela não queria ver que ele havia retribuído seu beijo apenas por pena.

-- Desculpe, Remus. – Disse simplesmente

-- Porque escondeu isto de mim? – Hermione percebeu o tom de surpresa na voz dele, mas uma pequena mágoa também não passou despercebida. – Por Merlin! Como eu nunca notei? – Recriminou-se.

Hermione olhou rapidamente nos olhos dele e teve certeza de que assim que ele se recuperasse da surpresa se afastaria dela. Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu. Não ouviu quando ele a chamou de volta.

Subiu as escadas correndo e entrou no primeiro quarto, jogou-se na cama chorando.

Lembrou-se de como ficaram próximos naqueles últimos anos, estudando, pesquisando. Como ela sempre estava ao lado dele. Ela quase não acreditou quando ele permitiu que ela o visse no dia seguinte de sua transformação e alguns meses depois quando deixou que ela ficasse ao seu lado quando ele estava como lobisomem. Tudo aconteceu de forma tão natural, um dia se pegou suspirando e sonhando com Remus Lupin. Tentou se convencer de que estava apenas encantada por ele "_uma paixonite adolescente de aluna por seu professor_", mas não era isto, ela estava mesmo apaixonada. E sabia que isso não poderia acontecer, então aceitou namorar Andrew, bonito, inteligente, apenas dois anos mais velho que ela, o genro que mamãe pediu a Merlin. Mas o namorado perfeito tinha um grave defeito: ele não era Remus. Hermione não parava de comparar os dois e Andrew perdia em tudo, sempre! Naquela tarde desistiu de se enganar. Amava Remus! Não poderia continuar com o outro, mas ela não queria que ele se afastasse. Queria-o sempre perto para que pudesse cuidar dele, para que pudesse amá-lo mesmo em silêncio.

Soluçou no travesseiro. Sabia que aquela noite não conseguiria dormir.

Hermione saiu correndo da cozinha, mas Remus parecia pregado a cadeira pela surpresa da descoberta. Já havia percebido que ela estava apaixonada e que não era pelo tal namorado. Nunca entendeu o porquê, mas não gostava daquele rapaz! Seriam ciúmes? Só que nunca poderia imaginar que ela fosse apaixonada por ele.

Porém o que mais o chocou, o que o deixou realmente sem ação foi descobrir o quanto foi bom beijá-la, e como ele queria aquele beijo. Suspirou. Lembrou-se de como havia sido boa a companhia de Hermione naquele último ano, esqueciam-se do tempo quando estavam juntos. Eles preparavam aulas, conversavam, riam.

Nunca poderia imaginar que a bruxa mais inteligente do último século, uma guerreira poderosa que havia ganho uma ordem de Merlin primeira classe aos dezoito anos, linda e jovem se apaixonaria por ele. E Remus não acreditou que se apaixonaria novamente. Baixou a guarda, abriu seu coração, permitiu que ela se aproximasse demais. Deixou que ela o visse nos dias que seguiam sua transformação e mais tarde como lobisomem. Algo que apenas os Marotos e Ninfadora tinham presenciado.

Remus bateu na testa "_como não percebi_" ela sempre parecia mais bonita e radiante quando estava perto dele, muito mais do que quando perto do namorado, e pior! Como não percebeu a mudança nos sentimentos dele em relação a ela.

Respirou pesadamente. Ele era vinte anos mais velho que ela! Talvez não fosse mais tão pobre, tinha um emprego bom, nem tão perigoso, Snape continuava preparando a Wolfsbane. Só que não dava para esquecer, Hermione era ainda mais nova que Ninfadora.

Parou. Lembrou-se de tudo que negou a Dora. Ele passou anos tentando afasta-la para no fim assumir que só a faria sofrer. Se existia algo da qual se arrependia era de ter resistido tanto a ficar com Tonks. Hermione havia terminado o namoro mesmo sem saber o que ele sentia, ela não era o tipo de mulher que aceitaria viver uma mentira e não desistiria facilmente de seus sonhos.

Uma mulher?! – ele sorriu – ela era muito jovem, mas não era mais uma criança, era uma adulta e sabia o que queria para si.

Não! Ele não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente! Uma vez alguém disse que ele não deveria perder a chance de ser feliz com Tonks, pois ele poderia não ter outra chance. Na época ele não deu atenção. Talvez Hermione fosse sua nova chance.

Permitiu-se um breve sorriso. Ele também estava apaixonado. É verdade que não percebera antes, mas não tinha dúvidas, não sentia nada parecido desde que Dora se fora – seu sorriso aumentou ao lembrar com carinho da ex-namorada – Remus nunca a esqueceria, mas não achava que isto fosse uma traição. Ele tinha certeza que se fosse ao contrario, iria querer ver Ninfadora casada e feliz.

Pegou a foto que sempre carregava. Foto que a própria Hermione havia dado a ele. A moça sorriu radiante e mudou os cabelos para um tom rosa berrante. Ao lado dele, com o mesmo sorriso estava uma anjinha muito descolada, de calças justas, botina e cabelos cor-de-rosa, Remus não podia vê-la, mas sentiu algo diferente. Virou-se para onde ela estava e sentiu um ar gelado lhe acariciar a face, pareceu ouvir a voz dela dizendo "_É isso aí, Remus, seja feliz! Assim eu estarei com você sempre e para sempre_".

Ele sorriu, havia tomado sua decisão. Subiu ao segundo andar. Tonks levantou vôo ainda sorrindo "_Missão cumprida, agora sim posso descansar em paz_".

Remus parou à porta fechada do segundo andar pensando se Hermione já estaria dormindo. Tentou abri-la, estava destrancada. Ouviu um soluço abafado, entrou e fechou a porta, aproximou-se lentamente dela, sentou ao seu lado na cama e lhe afagou os cabelos.

Hermione estava muito confusa, primeiro ele havia retribuído o beijo, e agora que ela o havia deixado sozinho, ótimo momento para "fugir", ele foi procurá-la. Sempre teve medo de lhe contar que estava apaixonada porque tinha certeza de que ele a afastaria, mas agora ele estava ali ao lado dela e ela não sabia o que pensar ou o que dizer. Ouviu a voz dele, parecia tranqüilo.

-- Hermione, precisamos conversar – falou baixo, não tinha certeza se ela estava acordada.

Ela se moveu e sentou-se de frente para ele. Estavam tão próximos que novamente ela podia sentir seu perfume. Tomou coragem:

-- Remus – tentou manter a voz firme – me desculpe. Você não precisa se preocupar, eu vou ficar bem, mas, por favor – fixou os olhos dele – não me afaste de você, eu prometo que...

Mas o olhar brilhante, o sorriso tranqüilo, a situação inesperada, tudo aquilo a desconcentrou. Ela não sabia mais o que queria prometer, só queria ficar ali com ele.

-- Shhhh! Não estou preocupado – sua voz era apenas um sussurro, e isto dava uma certa sensação de irrealidade – não vou me afastar de você – ela ainda parecia não ter entendido.

Remus colocou as mãos no rosto dela e aproximou-se bem devagar, apenas roçou os lábios nos dela, porém aquele toque era muito real, ela abriu a boca aceitando o beijo, se abraçaram.

Quando o beijo terminou Remus estava feliz, sorria, mas Hermione ainda estava muito confusa. Agora ele a havia beijado, será que isso significava...; ela quase não podia acreditar.

-- Porque escondeu isto de mim? – perguntou novamente.

-- Tive medo. – suspirou desviando os olhos – Medo de ouvir você dizer que eu estava confundindo os sentimentos, medo de que se afastasse de mim – ela respirou fundo, o encarou novamente – medo de estar traindo... – não conseguiu terminar, pois esse era na verdade o maior receio dela.

Hermione sempre considerou Tonks uma grande amiga e havia sofrido muito com a morte da auror. Então quando se descobriu apaixonada por Remus se sentiu errada. Ela acreditava que ele tinha o direito de tentar reconstruir sua vida, mas sentia como se tivesse traindo a memória da amiga.

Remus parecia surpreso.

-- Você não sabe ... o que... – em seguida seus olhos se entristeceram. Ela parecia tão cheia de dúvidas. Hermione alarmou-se, ele estava entendendo tudo errado.

-- Não! Remus, não tenho dúvidas do que sinto – ela segurou o rosto dele obrigando-o a olhá-la – sei que estou apaixonada por você. Eu te amo! – soltou o rosto dele, as lágrimas voltaram aos olhos dela – Só não sei se tenho este direito. Às vezes sinto como se – controlou as lágrimas, era difícil dizer isto para ele, se sentia um pouco infantil – estivesse roubando o namorado de uma amiga. – Olhou rapidamente, para ver a reação dele. Ele sorria novamente.

-- Hermione, você mesma me disse que Ninfadora iria querer me ver feliz, iria querer que eu reconstruísse a minha vida.

Ela concordou com um aceno, Tonks havia lhe dito exatamente isso, e claro que se ela ainda estivesse entre eles Hermione nunca olharia Remus com outros olhos, tinha certeza disto. Ela se aproximou dele para protegê-lo, para consolá-lo e para cuidar dele. Não percebeu a mudança em seus sentimentos, quando se deu conta já estava perdidamente apaixonada. E agora via que o sentimento era recíproco e que ele parecia estar aceitando bem essa situação.

Olhou-o com um grande sorriso, afinal se ele não a achava errada, que o resto do mundo fosse para o inferno!

Ele a beijou e este foi o melhor beijo que ela já havia ganho, pois não havia culpa, dúvidas, medos.

Logo o beijo tornou-se mais ardente, ambos deixaram fluir o amor e também o desejo que sentiam. As mãos delicadas dela abriram os botões da camisa de Remus, passou a acariciar seu tórax, enquanto desviava os beijos para o pescoço. Ele afastou-se um pouco olhando em seus olhos. Hermione corou levemente, mas manteve o contato, acariciou o rosto dele, percebeu o quanto ele estava constrangido. Pegou uma das mãos dele e trouxe para sua coxa.

Desde a morte de Ninfadora, Remus nunca mais estivera com uma mulher. Na verdade nunca mais teve vontade de estar com uma, mas agora depois daqueles beijos e daquelas poucas carícias sentia seu corpo novamente aceso. Só que ele não queria apressar as coisas, e questionava-se se não estariam indo rápido demais. Hermione pareceu ler os pensamentos dele.

-- Se não temos dúvidas em relação aos nossos sentimentos – Seu sorriso era tão confiante, que Remus teve que sorrir também – Não estamos fazendo nada errado. –

Ela o beijou e sentiu que ele relaxava, logo retornavam as carícias.

A noite foi maravilhosa, amaram-se algumas vezes.

Na manhã seguinte enquanto tomavam café, a Diretora McGonagal apareceu na lareira da casa para procurar por Hermione e não pode esconder a surpresa ao ver o casal de robe e trocando um beijo apaixonado. Remus corou furiosamente quando se deu conta do flagrante, mas a jovem, com o sorriso mais lindo que a Diretora havia visto nos últimos tempos, confirmou para Minerva que estavam juntos.

Hermione assumiu a cadeira de Runas Antigas no lugar da professora Vector que se aposentava. O namoro deles foi recebido com surpresa, mas muito agrado por todos os amigos. Apenas Snape ainda se aproveitava da situação para irritar Remus.

_"Lupin, com Ninfadora a situação já era um tanto constrangedora, mas agora..."_ e balançava a cabeça. Remus corava violentamente, mas ele continuava sem dó _"Srtª Granger, por favor mantenha-se viva, se não a próxima namorada dele talvez não saiba nem manejar uma varinha."_ – Hermione lançava um olhar fuzilante ao colega e saía carregando o namorado.

Eles não quiseram esperar muito tempo, casaram-se em poucos meses e cerca de um ano depois, Hermione deu a luz a uma bela menina a qual chamaram Diana – Remus contou que Ninfadora sempre adorou esse nome. Alguns anos depois descobriu-se que a pequena Diana era uma metamorfomaga.

Mas essa é uma outra história...

* * *

Como no Título já diz essa Fic faz parte do Challenger de Ships Inusitados do Grimmauld place.

Quem leu a outra "O fim e o Recomeço", vai perceber que é a mesma Fic, porém com muitas partes novas. Um dia pretendo escrever uma Fic com vários capítulos sobre essa história, mas isso será um dia!

Por enquanto, se gostou deixe um review, se não gostou deixe também.

Obrigada, Diana Black


End file.
